1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to television receivers and more particularly is directed to a novel television receiver having a flat braun tube as its picture tube and a cabinet which is formed as a substantially rectangular paralelepiped shape in which the television receiver circuits including the flat braun tube and batteries are incorporated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to reduce the depth of a television receiver, a flat braun tube has been developed in which the axis of a tube portion with an electron gun incorporated therein is arranged substantially parallel to a picture screen or at an approximately parallel angle with the picture sceen. And, a flat portable type television receiver employing such flat braun tube has been practically used. It is requested for the television receiver of this kind to be formed more compact and especially thinner.
However, there are not a few electronic parts used in the television receiver which are difficult to be compact-sized, except the electronic parts such as a braun tube, a loudspeaker, a battery, a tuner unit and the like which have inherently a limit in being formed compact. For example, although a switch, a large-capacity capacitor and so on are assembly parts mounted on a wiring circuit board, they are quite large-sized as compared with a small signal amplifying transistor, a resistor and an integrated circuit. Such assembly parts become obstacles in forming the television receiver small-size, particularly flat. The reason for this is as follows. In the television receiver employing the flat braun tube, such flat braun tube is disposed immediately inside the front surface of a cabinet, while a wiring circuit board on which a television receiver circuit is formed is disposed behind the braun tube in a substantially parallel relation to the axis of a tube portion of the braun tube. If the parts mounted on the wiring circuit board are large in size, particularly large in height from the wiring circuit board, it is necessary to increase the distance between the picture tube and the wiring circuit board. As a result, the thickness of the television receiver must be increased. This becomes a great obstacle for making the flat television receiver thin. Moreover, in the television receiver of this kind unless the parts thereof are disposed appropriately, the center of gravity of the television received is largely displaced from the center of the cabinet. When the center of gravity of the television reciever is largely displaced from the center of the cabinet, it becomes difficult to support the television receiver. Alternatively, when the television receiver is laid upright on a table or the like by a stand mechanism, the television receiver becomes quite unstable there. In addition, such television receiver has a defect that the flat braun tube is difficult to be supported, thus being unstable.